1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to biometric imaging systems. More particularly, the present invention is related to the reliable obtainment of quality biometric print images.
2. Background Art
Biometrics is a science involving the analysis of biological characteristics. Print capture and recognition is an important biometric technology. Law enforcement, banking, voting, and other industries increasingly rely upon prints as a biometric to store, recognize or verify identity. See, e.g., Gary Roethenbaugh, “Biometrics Explained,” International Computer Security Association, Inc., pp. 1-34 (1998), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. Generally, a biometric is a measurable, physical characteristic or personal behavior trait used to recognize the identity, or verify the claimed identity, of a person who has a biometric reference template (e.g., data that represents a biometric measurement) on file.
There are a number of different types of biometric imaging systems. For example, one type of biometric imaging system is a print scanner (also called a live scanner). Print scanners often serve as input devices to an Automatic Fingerprint Identification System (AFIS). Automatic Fingerprint Identification Systems can be used for law enforcement purposes to collect print images from criminal suspects when they are arrested.
One type of print scanner is a ten-print scanner. Typically, ten-print scanners require each finger to be imaged using a roll print technique. A flat print technique or a slap print technique may also be used. Unfortunately, it is sometimes difficult to obtain quality prints because of the scanner timing or the awkward placement of the fingers. For example, an operator of an AFIS input device may have to reset the device and/or rescan every time a user does not place his or her fingers on a scanner platen correctly. Or, as an alternative example, the operator may have to reset the device and/or rescan every time a user does not get his or her fingers in place before the scanner captures an image. Poor print quality or incorrect placement can cause a set of captured prints to be rejected by an AFIS. The result of having to deal with such difficulties is that the process of obtaining prints, such as during an arrest or background check, becomes relatively complex and time-consuming.
Currently, biometric imaging systems lack the ability to reliably capture quality biometric print images. What is needed is a system and method of efficiently capturing biometric print images of good quality and integrity.